Midway Tribune
News Headlines (Recent) 'The Midway Tribune:' New Gun Tracking Technology Law Proposed Democratic Senator Michael Thorn has proposed a new law that will enforce Micro-Stamping of Firing Pins, a technology that will allow us to identify. Which would allow police to track guns based on the bullet cases left behind at the scene of the crime without costly ballistic profiling. The expected price increase would be about $6 per gun to pay for this. Smith and Western and the NRA have spoke against this legislation. Debates will occur later this month. Senate Elections Victory: Senator Richard Morgan defeated in Senate election. Democratic Candidate Michael Thorn promises to push for treatment of drugs as a social illness and working against criminsalisation. Mungford Park Continues Economic Decline Despite a promising recovery last year, the Mungford Park district has been unable to escape the decline in fortunes caused by the pull-out of Google and ICI investors in the area. Reports of crime are among the highest in the Midway area, although critics point out that this is unfair due to the low instances of reporting in more crime-ridden areas like Switchtrack Alley. Local Police Sieze Weapons Shipment A crate of unregistered firearms was seized at the local port following an anonymous tip-off and the rapid investigation of officers. Reports suggest that on the same nights Police and Federal Agents were involed in a tense shoot-out between gang members attempting to trade guns for drugs. Rape Suspect Found Dead From Overdose Jim McNutt, a suspect on trial for the rape of three young girls and the murder of one in the Mungford Park area has been found dead from an overdose of Exstacy today in his home. Police are treating the death as suspicious. Public Defender Katy Garcia, who was due to represent him said that the defence team had no comment to make at this time. 'Midway University Press:' Flaws found in Blood Substitute Research: Drug Trials hav highlighted a potential adverse reaction to promising oxygen replacement therapy subtitute OTSbII. An alergic reaction in one of the trials has led to field trials being postponed until the allergen can be investigated further. 'The Midway Mirror:' Death Cults rise around mysterious internet video Senior Politicians corrupted by elixir of immortality. Flouride in Water prevents people from perceiving the monsters that prowl the streets Demon Cults on the Rise!: Ghost Sightings reported in Switchtrack Ally! New Street Drug taking local gangs by storm! Old Man of the Mountains Sighted! News Headlines: (6 months ago) 'The Midway Tribune (Highly respected local paper)' Death Penalty Verdict hotly contested: Maxime Gordon's death sentence heavily protested as it will be taking place in a correctional facility just outside Midway. Maxime Gordon was accused of first degree murder against her husband and two young children. Support groups have rallied to protest the hasty execution citing over a decade since the last execution in the state of Massacheusetts and the fact that Maximes deceased Husband was a close personal friend of the Governor, implying legislative influence in the judiciary. Violent Crime on the rise: Violent Crimes in massacheusetts have increased over the last year records, going against the National average which has seen violent crime fall consistently over the last decade. The Mayor points out that Midway's excellent long term record against violent crime still puts it far below the national average. Local Children Missing, Animal marks found at scene: Two Child abductions have taken place in the Mungford Park Area in the last fortnight, preliminary evidence suggested a large animal attack such a coyote or wolf although Animal Control officers believe that the markings are more likely to be unrelated dog markings, distracting from an all too human crime. Corruption in the Midway PD An editorial by Brad Lassiter and Mace Calhoun highlights gives us an insight into the workings of the Midway Police Department as well as shining a light upon institutional corruption, from the 1997 Citadel Heights Scandal to modern methods of using Federal Authority to perform illegal drug busts. Police Shoot-out at packed rave leaves 2 injured. Police officers attempted to aprehend a teenager named Troy Wilkerson in local Rave scene Paradise. The teen was a suspect in the deaths of his two close friends. Under the command of Sgt Burl Kane, they entered the club just after midnight and attempted to aprehend Troy and after wrestling with officers, they drew their weapons, shooting the youth several times. Witnesses report that Troy was in a deranged state, possibly under the influence of drugs and two bystanders were injured in the firefight. Damien Matthews and Hayley Day were hit non-fatally whilst celebrating their favourite band. They have each announced an intention to seek legal action against the officers responsible. The officer responsible Burl Kane has been formally suspended pending an inquiry. Although his record leaves his future in the Midway PD in serious doubt. Update: Sgt. Burl Kane has been dismissed from the Midway PD for reckless endangerment of life whilst serving as a police officer. 'MIdway University Press: (Press releases from the local university)' Students Showcase next generation medical treatments Around three years ago, we reported on a rather interesting brevia in Science, concerning the ability of hydrogen sulfide (H2S) to induce a stasis-like state in mice. In the current issue of Anesthesiology, a new study by an different lab (this time at Midway General Research Hospital in Boston) has reproduced the findings in higher primates. Pending DEA approval and upcomming human trials, this could be a vital tool in live-preserving treatments. Local Professor develops blood substitute. Professor Steven Mullen at Midway University has developed a prototypes for a synthetic high capacity blood substitute called OTSbII which has a higher capacity for oxygen and sugar transport than normal blood, which could partially replace the need for donor blood and as does not allow nitrogen to disolve into the liquid, could also be of use for specialised deep-sea divers in combatting the bends. Authorisation for Animal testing was granted earlier this month and preliminary trials are already underway. 'The Midway Mirror: (A local Tabloid, AKA unsubstantiated urban myths)' Death Phone Cards! There are a number of blue phonecards in circulation marked with a yellow glyph. People who attempt to use the phonecard reach an automated answering machine service. If the victim answers all of the questions, then they will vanish some time in the next few days. Werewolf sightings! Werewolves sighted in Washington County National Park! Exclusive Pictures inside! Seance saved my life! One woman reveals how advice from her late husband guided her to avoid a trip to the Twin Towers on 9/11! Mysterious Statue linked to ancient Indian Burial Ground Mysterious new statue of a weeping girl errected overnight in local Glenview Park. Experts say Indian Spirits responsible!